


Oikawa Goes to Jail

by caribou_cash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Bokuto and oikawa are almost olympic athletes, Gen, Iwaizumi is american born japanese in this, Police officer iwaizumi, crack fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except not really. He gets detained and there's a big difference between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa Goes to Jail

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was originally supposed to be Oikawa gets deported, kuroo and iwa visit him in holding, iwa leaves him there bc he had it coming.
> 
> japanese is italicized

Oikawa and Bokuto step off the bus and pick up their bags. Bokuto claps Oikawa on the shoulder and grins. It was nice having a somewhat familiar face/name in an unfamiliar place.

Both had graduated high school and had started playing with their college team. But right now, they weren't at college. Both Bokuto and Oikawa had been lucky enough to be invited to an Olympics development team training camp that ended with going to the US to play a couple of friendlies.

Bokuto and Oikawa hadn't really known each other before the trainig camp. They really only knew _of_ each other, as did most of the new guys. But Bokuto knew Kuroo, and Kuroo knew Oikawa enough to reach out to him and ask Oikawa to keep an eye out for his best friend. Oikawa was touched and agreed.

They hit it off the first day of camp. They had great chemistry both on and off the court. When asked by management if they had a roommate preference for the trip, both boys had requested each other.

Now the friendlies were coming to a close around midday of the last day The team had the rest of the day and night off before a late morning flight the next day. Some guys were planning on going out to do some sight-seeing or hitting the town. Oikawa and Bokuto were planning on doing the latter.

~~~~~~

Officer Hajime Iwaizumi was a little bored as he walked down the promenade. He nodded at the shopkeepers he recognized. He sighed.

Iwaizumi heard a commotion up ahead and thought, "Finally. Something's happening!"

He jogged the last bit to where people where gathering. One of his co-workers was stepping into what looked like an argument that might be getting out of hand. Iwaizumi went to back up his fellow officer.

An older man was yelling at two young men who seemed really confused, but one of them, the one with a natural hair color, was yelling back in heavily-accented English. Iwaizumi noticed they were both wearing red-and-white track jackets. The kanji on the jackets read "Japan Volleyball Development Camp 2016."

Iwaizumi sighed. "At least my parents taught me Japanese," he thought.

" _Hey_!" Iwaizumi caught their attention.

" _You_ _speak_ _Japanese_?" the brown-haired young man asked excitedly.

Iwaizumi nodded. " _My_ _parents_ _are_ _Japanese_."

Iwaizumi felt the other officer bump into him from behind. He turned around and saw that the older man had shoved him. A larger crowd was gathering.

Sighing, the other officer turned to Iwaizumi and said, "We might as well take them in. Give'em some time to cool down."

Iwaizumi nodded. "Am I taking both of these guys in?"

The other officer shrugged. "The gray-haired one kinda seemed to be holding the other one back. I dunno, just take the one with the brown hair."  The officer turned his attention back to the older man. "C'mon man. You're coming with me to cool off at the station."

Iwaizumi turned his attention back to the young men in front of him. He pointed at Oikawa.

_"Sorry, but you're gonna have to come with me."_

_"Why?! I haven't done anything!"_

Iwaizumi held his gaze.

_"It's just until you calm down. I won't even put the handcuffs on you, and you're friend can come pick you up from the station."_

Iwaizumi handed Bokuto a card with some directions on them.

_"You might want to bring someone else with you. Just tell the front desk you're looking for officer Iwaizumi and I'll come talk to you. Alright?"_

Bokuto nodded.

~~~~~~

_"Iwa-chan! I'm bored. When's Bokuto getting here?"_

The young man, who Iwaizumi found out was named Oikawa, placed his face in his hands.

_"Iwa-chan? I know my Japanese isn't that great but I'm pretty sure you don't call an officer who just took you in -chan."_

Oikawa sighed. He was sitting at Iwaizumi's desk as the latter did paperwork. He was mostly just waiting for Bokuto to come pick him up. How long could it take the guy?

" _If_ _you're_ _so_ _bored_ , _why_ _don't_ _you_ _tell_ _me_ _about_ _yourself_. _Like_ _what_ _you_ _do_." Iwaizumi made eye contact with Oikawa. He smiled. " _Do_ _you_ _play_ _volleyball_ , _Oikawa_ - _kun_?"

Oikawa was taken aback. Then he remembered his jacket basically gave him away. He nodded.

_"Yeah. Yeah, I play college volleyball. Bokuto and I were invited to play for the national development team this year."_

_"So I guess that means you're both pretty good then."_

Oikawa snorts _. "In high school, Bokuto was one of the country's top five spikers."_ He lets that sink in _. "What about you, Iwa-chan? Did you ever play volleyball?"_

Iwaizumi nods. The phone on his desk goes off before he can expand on his answer.

"Officer Iwaizumi... Yeah. One of them has black-and-white hair, right?... No, yeah. That's who we've been waiting for. Let them in."

He turns back to Oikawa. He motions behind Oikawa. " _Your_ _friend_ _Bokuto_ _is_ _here_."

Oikawa grins and turns as his friend walks in with a loud, "Oya, oya, oya!"

Iwaizumi shakes Bokuto's hand and is introduced to a man who is the team's equipment manager. He explains to the man what happened, and how Oikawa was technically detained but there would be no legal complications. The manager nodded.

As they were saying their thank you's and goodbyes, Oikawa scribbled something on a piece of paper on IwaizumiIwaizumi's desk. Iwaizumi held up the paper and looked at Oikawa.

" _E_ - _mail_ _me_ _sometime_ , _Iwa_ - _chan_!" Oikawa called out behind him and waved goodbye to the officer.


End file.
